ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Red Arremer
, also known as Firebrand, Red Reamer, and Red Devil in the English localizations of the Gargoyle's Quest series, Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts, and Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins respectively, is a fictional demon who originally appeared in the arcade game Ghosts n' Goblins as one of the first strong enemies encountered by the player. He is also the mascot of the Ghouls n' Ghosts series, usually in the logo engulfed in blue flames. He also stars his own series that consists of Gargoyle's Quest, Gargoyle's Quest II and Demon's Crest. Appearance In common, he has red skin and only wearing blue bracers, with gray/blue wings. His face is a distinct evil grin, and he often has a spike-shaped bump on his head. The character is sometimes shown with a loincloth and more powerful incarnations wear increasing amounts of armor. On the cover of the box art for the North American and European version of Gargoyle's Quest, he's oddly shown with green skin and a lot more clothing than usual, possibly to make him look less frightening for the Game Boy audience from that period. On the North American cover of Demon's Crest, he is depicted with an oddly feline face and gold claws. There are actually three different incarnations of Red Arremer in the Ghosts 'n Goblins series. The one described above is the original Red Arremer (or Red Arremer Ace as he is known in Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts). Red Arremer King, the second incarnation of the character appearing in Ghouls 'n Ghosts, wears an armor and has a horn over his forehead. Red Arremer Joker is a larger version of King who serves as the leader of the other Red Arremers and produces other Arremers. Joker appears as a boss in the Game Boy Advance version of Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts and in Namco x Capcom. Note that the names of the Red Arremer family follows a playing card motif. Lastly, a version called Dark Red Devil appears in a duo before the final battle in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins. His most recent appearance was in the ending of Kaijin no Soki from Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Games In order by release: * Ghosts 'n Goblins (arcade, 1985) * Higemaru Makaijima (NES, 1986) * Black Tiger (arcade, 1987) * Ghouls 'n Ghosts (arcade, 1988) * Gargoyle's Quest (Game Boy, 1990) * Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts (SNES, 1992) * Gargoyle's Quest II (NES/Game Boy, 1992) * Demon's Crest (SNES, 1994) * Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins (PlayStation Portable, 2006) Notable crossover appearances: * SNK vs. Capcom: Match of the Millennium (Neo Geo Pocket Color, 1999) * SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom (Neo Geo, 2003) * Namco x Capcom (PlayStation 2, 2005) * Tatsunoko vs. Capcom (Arcade, Wii, 2008/2010) Promotion and reception GameDaily listed Red Arremer as one of their twenty-five favorite Capcom characters of all time, ranking him twentieth on their list and stating his role in the Gargoyle s Quest series as defining him as a character.Top 25 Capcom Characters of All Time. GameDaily. Retrieved on 2008-12-25 References External links * INFINITY * Ghosts 'n' Goblins online Category:Ghosts'n Goblins characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Capcom characters Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional gargoyles Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1985